


Normal is Hard

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's timing sucks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthdays are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he made it home in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



> Just a little birthday something for a friend. ;) Happy birthday, Seven!

The beeping woke him up. For half a second he thought it was his alarm clock but the tone was wrong. And he hadn’t been home in a week. And there’d been an explosion…

So the beep was a heart monitor. That was somehow comforting as was the feel of the sheets—usually the bad guys didn’t bother with good sheets, but SHIELD did—and the weight of the hand on his. “About time you woke up.”

Clint didn’t bother to open his eyes. “How long?”

“Twelve hours.”

Clint hummed and finally opened his eyes. Nick looked tired. Too tired. And maybe a little pissed off. But that was par for the course if Clint had indeed been out for twelve hours. “So that makes today…”

“Saturday.”

“… oh. Well, I got home in time then.”

“Funny.”

“Yeah, your shining smile tells me that.” He sighed. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Nick… come on, it’s your—“

“It’s not a big deal.” Nick cut him off. A long sigh followed. “You’re back in one piece. The bad guys lost. That’s enough.”

Clint couldn’t stop the frown that crossed his face. If it was anyone else, he might let it slide but with Nick… no. He’d taken it upon himself to keep some things in his life normal even before they’d gotten together and birthdays were one of those normal things he tried to make good on as much as possible. Or as much as Nick would let him. “No it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. Now go back to sleep.” The sharp tone of his voice was all Director Fury, but the soft kiss he pressed to Clint’s lips a second later was pure Nick. 

Clint smiled into the kiss and tried to deepen it before Nick pulled away. “I just woke up.”

Nick shook his head. “I’ll make sure your least favorite doctors get to you if you don’t start listening to me.”

“Sadist.” Clint turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together even as his eyes fell shut. “Stay for awhile?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I will make this up to you.” Clint smiled. “Birthday head at least.”

“Once you’re cleared, fine. Whatever makes you happy.”

“It would make me very happy to suck you off, sir.”

That got a little bit of a laugh. It was a victory he was going to cherish as he drifted off. “Shut up and go to sleep, Clint.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
